Hogar
by Esplandian
Summary: ¿Por qué Daimao, el padre de Piccolo, se comportaba como lo hacía? ¿Y qué es lo que mantiene a Piccolo en la Tierra? ¿Estas razones estarán conectadas? Un fic de Onyx.


***Nota de Autor:** De existir una categoría para lo simplemente extraño, hubiera puesto la historia bajo esa categoría. Primero que nada, trata de explicar la razón por la que Daimao Piccolo —padre del Piccolo que todos conocemos y amamos— se comportaba como lo hacía. _¿Cómo es ser maldad pura?_ También, esta historia fue escrita en respuesta a otra pregunta, que mientras fue formulada durante la serie jamás fue realmente contestada para mi entera satisfacción. _¿Qué es lo que mantiene a Piccolo en la tierra?_

Si, lo sé, es una nota confusa. Discúlpenme – y espero que serán lo suficientemente bondadosos para no usar este fic en contra mía por el resto de mi vida natural ^.^. Las flamas serán tomadas con una cucharadita de azúcar.

Oh, por cierto – Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

***Nota del Traductor:** Antes que nada, el crédito de este fic no es mío, sino de su escritora Onyx (31944.) La historia original se titula "Home" (611415) y está completamente en inglés estadounidense. El único propósito de traducirla al castellano fue hacerla accesible a todos los hispanohablantes. Les aclaro que la traducción no es literal. Esto es mucho más notorio en la canción de los pastores, ya que me tome la libertad de componerle. De no haberlo hecho, se habría perdido la hermosa cadencia que posee su versión original; pero el significado se mantiene intacto.

_Onyx, all the credit of the story is yours: you are the author._

_

* * *

_

"**HOGAR"  
**(Home)

_Escrito en inglés por__**Onyx**_

_Traducido por__**Esplandian**_

Sangre por doquier. En su cara, en sus ojos, en sus labios…podía saborearla. Era salada y extrañamente amarga, especialmente para un ser acostumbrado a sólo beber agua. Y era caliente. Se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo… y entonces, donde la marejada de sensaciones se volvía casi insoportable, lanzó al hombre que había estado estrangulando. El hombre, quien llevaba la amplia indumentaria de un nómada, pegó contra una roca y permaneció inerte.

Daimao lamió sus labios ausentemente, y se movió a través de las calles.

Las calles ardían.

Decidió que había algo mágico en un pueblo que se consumía. Probablemente era algo en la iluminación —naranja y rojo eran colores increíblemente impactantes—. O era quizás algo en la forma en que el achicharrado holocausto de techos de paja y paredes de madera ahogaba los gritos de _"¡Ma! ¡Mamono!"_ que emergían desde las gargantas de los despavoridos aldeanos. No, era el calor. Eso era. La calidez. El color. La embriagante sensación de la vida, cómo una arteria pulsando bajo las delgadas capas de carne. Cómo una polilla frente a una vela. Llenaban algo adentro de él, un inmenso y abismal hueco… aún mientras le dejaban más vacío que antes.

Ven a casa…

Daimao Piccolo sintió como si algo cavara en sus adentros por una fracción de segundo —pero solo eso—. Aun no, pensó irritado. No puedo regresar a ti aun.

Pero tú amas esto…

Yo no amo nada.

Era la misma voz —la voz del otro mundo, la voz de la otra Atalaya, de la oscura Atalaya. El lugar arreglado específicamente para el Daimao de Chikyusei. Daimao Piccolo conocía bien aquel llamado; era como un reflejo de la voz que convocó a Kami al Tenkai. Él había estado allí durante todo aquello.

No iría. Sin importar cuán fuerte el llamado, él nunca volvería a pasar por semejante ritual.

Sin importar que tan vacío se sintiera.

"Piccolo…"

El demonio levantó la mirada, buscando en las incendiadas calles con ojos del color de la ceniza. Erguido, alto y firme, como una estatua rodeada de tapices de flama y avaricia, estaba el mismo Kami-sama en persona. "Detén esto," demandó su contraparte.

Daimao soltó una estridente carcajada. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kami-sama lo ordena de mí?" Se inclinó arrebatadoramente. "Lejos este yo de querer disgustarle."

"Por qué te está destruyendo"

Sacudiendo su cabeza taimadamente, Daimao dijo, "Esa no es una razón, Kami. No es una razón del todo."

Kami sama se irguió en su toda su altura, su gi de batalla- era del mismo tono añil que el de Daimao, pero portaba un símbolo diferente — aleteaba alrededor de él entre las ráfagas de viento ardiente—. Abrió su boca para hablar… y el demonio bostezó. "No trates de hacerte pasar por una noble deidad conmigo, Kami. Te conozco muy bien."

Los ojos de Kami se oscurecieron, haciendo que los dos se vieran aun más simétricos. "Tú no sabes nada. Tú no posees nada. Deja esto," señalo las flamas, "ve…y regresa a casa."

Casa.

Daimao sintió algo presionar sobre su pecho. Hogar. Casa. No existía tal cosa. "Estas equivocado, Kami-sama," dijo audazmente. "Muy equivocado. Yo poseo algo…una cosa. Esto." Levanto su mano, empapada en sangre… carmesí y verde, colores vivos. "Enfréntame." No era una petición… pero igual había algo de desesperación en ello. Algo enloquecido, una especie de terrible añoranza.

Los dos se juntaron como notas en un acorde; melodía y armonía, alto y bajo, oscuridad y luz. Se circundaron y giraron, con las flamas lamiéndoles los talones. Hubo sudor y sonido y corrientes de índigo —y hubo el chi que chasqueaba en torno a ellos—. Constructivo y destructivo, neutralizándose uno al otro.

Intensidad. Vida. Semejante al fuego, semejante a la sangre… pero esto era un bosquejo que trascendía a cualquiera de los dos. Era dominante, tan intumescente como el más concentrado de los vinos —y los afilados bordes del vacío de Daimao se embotaron un poco debido a la severidad del encuentro… por un momento, le pareció que su corazón en verdad estuviera latiendo—. El dolor era increíble, ya que sentía como los golpes que infringía aterrizaban con la precisión de los que el recibía… pero oh, era hermoso.

Y, como todo lo verdaderamente hermoso, termino demasiado pronto. Kami rompió aquella danza abruptamente, retirándose hacia atrás y jadeando, una franja fresca de índigo atravesando su insignia. Daimao trato de seguir, pero se dio cuenta entonces de que no le sería posible…de que se encontraba completamente agotado. Y sin embargo, no había querido que terminase. Eso era lo último que él hubiera querido.

"Esto…no se ha…acabado" Kami silbo, retirándose. Desapareció en el humo que se desplazaba en lentos, y quebrados ángulos.

Daimao lo sabía —siempre lo había sabido—. No podría haber un fin a esto, jamás. No para ninguno de los dos.

Aterrizó lentamente en sus temblorosas piernas y empezó a cojear entumecido, lejos del centro del pueblo… o, con más exactitud, lejos de las deformes, y quemadas estructuras que alguna vez habían sido un poblado. Estaba de salida cuando una pared completa de uno de los edificios se colapsó… y entonces los vio. Dos humanos agazapados en una casa a medio quemar. O, específicamente, una mujer agachada dentro de la casa. Un infante, un niño muy joven, estaba detrás de ella, aferrándose a sus ropas temerosamente. La mujer era, obviamente, mayor, aunque aun era alta, vigorosa, y fuerte como un roble. Tenía tan solo unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, y su cabello azabache estaba matizado con mechones blanco. Ella le miró fijamente, tan sólo un segundo, frunció sus labios y apartó sus ojos de él… hacia el niño. Y entonces empezó a cantar sosegadamente.

Daimao no podía escuchar sus palabras —el fulgurante fuego las opacaba—. Sólo pudo escuchar un fragmento de la tonada… era una canción muy antigua, una canción de pastores. La reconocía desde hace mucho… de las cumbres de Yunzabito. La usaban para calmar a sus ovejas… y para espantar lobos.

El demonio sintió una de las comisuras de sus labios alzarse. Qué absurdo. Él no era un lobo. Pero se detuvo a escuchar de todas formas; si ella iba a entretenerle, más valía aprovechar… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le escuchaba más.

Escuchaba a una memoria…o quizás a un sueño. Una voz distinta, un potente barítono, tarareando una antigua, antiquísima, cadencia… produciendo sonidos, extraños, desconocidos… y sin embargo, aquí y allá, fragmentos de significado…

Aún las estrellas se han de desvanecer, mí bien,

Y aún los soles se han de apagar…

Pues los cielos les llaman a su vastedad,

Solos no lo han de enfrentar.

Recuérdalo al crecer las distancias…

Que aflijan tu corazón…

En el cambio vivimos, y viviendo cambiamos.

Hemos de renacer.

Los océanos se alejan, pero no eternamente…

Nos dan la vida; que también tiene un fin...

Cuida de comenzar, amor.

Cuida de comenzar.

En todo lo que cambia, en todo lo que acaba.

Sólo un regalo es digno dar.

En cambio viviente, cambiamos por ver…

Pero es por amor que vinimos a ser.

La sensación de un brazo que le rodeaba… de ser liberado en algo frio, metálico y muerto… de un estruendo como un gruñido en el pecho de su padre… ¿padre?...y luciérnagas afuera de su ventana…

Nunca estuvo completamente seguro si la casa se colapsó antes o después de que mandara la ráfaga. Decidió que aquello no importaba —el canto se había detenido de cualquier forma—. De eso estaba agradecido. Lo hacía sentir cosas que no lograba entender.

Continúo caminando.

Daimao no se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a una meseta… una larga, y desolada meseta. Ausentemente se encaramó en uno de los aristas, los dolores enervantes de sus heridas le llenaban con un adormecimiento maravilloso, una distracción del terrible vacío que parecía hechizar su alma. Sabía cuál era el problema —él no estaba completo—. Su alma había sido fijada demasiado pronto; había fisuras y hoyos y jirones aleteando dentro de él, y estos le afligían terriblemente.

Como aquella extraña canción en palabras que no debería ser capaz de entender. Como la memoria de cielos verdes, y de árboles delgados y resistentes modelados por el viento, de pasto resplandeciente…de húmedos y resplandecientes ojos, y de un último beso en la frente.

El Rey Demonio bajo su cabeza hasta que descanso en su pecho, acongojado por cosas que no recordaba haber perdido.

"¿Sr. Piccolo? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron repentinamente. "Estoy bien, Gohan"

"¿Bien? ¿Entonces, por qué…?" El Niño preguntó en la más curiosa de sus voces.

Piccolo sacudió lentamente su cabeza para aclararla. ¿Qué era lo que su estudiante le había preguntado? Ah sí… por que se había quedado en Chikyusei. Porque no había ido al Nuevo Namekussei. El antiguo demonio miró desde el hombro a su estudiante. Gohan le observaba atentamente, un único y rebelde mechón de cabello ondeándose frente a uno de sus ojos.

"Este planeta," respondió lentamente, dirigiendo de vuelta su vista al cielo, "parece haber crecido en mí."

"¿Pero no le gustaría conocer un poco mejor a los suyos, a su gente?" Gohan preguntó, obviamente consternado. "Digo, estoy muy feliz de que se quedara, muy feliz…pero…"

"Ellos no son mi gente, Gohan."

Silencio. Y entonces, la irremediable confusión, "Pero Sr. Piccolo, se miran igual que usted, y…"

"Eso no tiene importancia." El Namekusejinn volteó, e hizo algo monumentalmente inusual: dejo caer una rodilla. Lentamente, deliberadamente, palpó ligeramente al chico en el hombro con un largo dedo de su zarpa. "Tú eres mi gente. Tú, y… que los dioses me ayuden…tu padre. Pero si dejas que eso se te escape, tendré que matarte."

Gohan parpadeó. Continuó hablando con su frente arrugada. "Señor Piccolo… no entiendo."

"Algunas veces… las conexiones… entre las personas son más importantes que el lugar donde nacieron, o su color, o inclusive," agrego ásperamente, "que el número de dedos que tienen." Alzó su mano de cuatro dedos para enfatizar. "Un hogar está aquí," prosiguió, rozando un costado de la cabeza del chico, "y aquí," agregó, señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho. "Mientras lo recuerdes, jamás estarás perdido."

Gohan se mantuvo quieto por un largo minuto, reflexionando. Piccolo se puso de pie lentamente, observando su reacción. Y entonces, el niño alzó su mirada hacia él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, envolvió una de sus piernas con ambos brazos. "Hai, Sr. Piccolo – ya veo."

Piccolo permaneció inmóvil por un largo rato, tratando de decidir si estaba desconcertado o indignado —definitivamente estaba indignado—. "Qué te he dicho sobre hacer eso." restalló, cruzando sus brazos.

Riendo, Gohan dio un paso atrás, y simulando rendirse, alzo ambas manos. "Lo lamento, señor."

El antiguo demonio estrechó sus pupilas. "Más te vale," remarcó en un humorístico medio-gruñido. Sin noticia alguna, lanzó un rayo de sus ojos, que el chico apenas esquivó. "Por qué sino, lo lamentaras pronto." El duelo de entrenamiento empezaba, y brillante contra el cielo del ocaso —rojo y naranja, negro y verde— colores vivos, al igual que aquella cosa que faltaba antes, pero que entonces no conocía…

La risa de un niño.

* * *

***Notas de Traductor:** Re-edición 02/05/2010


End file.
